Children
by Nijntje86
Summary: King Aragorn is working, but someone interrupts him. His whole day is messed up, but then again. It does not really matter.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy!"

A loud cry came from the hallway. King Aragorn closed his eyes with a sigh. Today was going to be one of those days.

Soon two small hands were on his knees and without even asking his youngest daughter had climbed on his lap, looking at the scroll in his hands.

"Daddy you workin?" She pointed at the scroll before pulling it down to her level, wanting to copy her dad's actions. Aragorn moved quickly to keep the fragile scroll from tearing.

"Nim, be careful." His voice was harsh, but he was very busy and the king of Gondor had some very important things to do, without his daughter seeking a playmate.

Nimrodel put her thumb in her mouth and followed the writing on the paper with her index finger of her other hand. "Nim workin too." She spoke, her finger still in her mouth.

"Thumb." Aragorn spoke commanding. It was a habit he and Arwen were trying to break, it was fine when she was a baby, but now she was learning to talk, the thumb had to come out.

The girl obedient pulled her thumb from her mouth before she poke again.

"I love you daddy." She pulled her small feet on his lap and nestled herself against his chest.

The irritation he had felt melted away as he kissed the hair of his babygirl.

Ellanour, his older daughter, had started to use the phrase 'I love you' to manipulate him and Arwen into giving it to her demands. Aragorn was king, but he could never refuse his daughters anything. Arwen was much better in doing that. He knew it was wrong, but they were still young, and he had plenty of time to get it right.

Arwen had laughed so hard when Ellanour had asked for a pony, and he had given her one. Now the young princes had to take care of the animal. It was difficult in the beginning, having to make her clear out the stables. But now she actually enjoyed being with the animal, and coming spring she would start riding lessons. It was a good lesson for her to learn.

The only one being upset by the whole situation had been Lady Rastabel. Lady Rastabel was an older lady, who took care of the children when he and Arwen were busy ruling Gondor.

Aragorn looked at his youngest. "Nim? Where is Lady Rastabel?"

"Lady Rastabel…" "thumb" Nimordel pulled her thumb from her mouth again.

"Lady Rastabel was angry. She yelleded she did." "Did you do something to make her angry?" Nimrodel shook her head. "No Eldarion did not pick up, so she threw them away."

Aragorn sighed and started to roll up the scroll. He had known it would be one of those days, and it was. He would be glad when Arwen returned home from her trip to Ithilien.

Aragorn picked up his daughter and made his way to their private chambers. He handed the scroll and some of the important work over to Faramir and took the rest of the day off. He would have to have a firm talk with Eldarion about respect.

Nimrodel talked to him about her doll on their way and Aragorn enjoyed the small conversation he could have with his daughter this moment. He turned quiet as he grabbed the handle. He prepared himself for the worst.

But as he opened the door, there were no signs of a fight, and the playroom looked neat and tidy and for a second he wondered if Nimrodel had lied to him. Eldarion and Ellanour were drawing something at the table. The tip of Eldarions tongue peeked between his lips, from the concentration it took him.

Aragorn wondered what magic had happened to his home, but then a familiar face looked around the corner.

"HARUU!" Nimrodel started to squirm out of her father's arms taking off. Lord Elrond swooped her off her feet and turned her around. "Hello my precious splash of joy." He gave her a hug, earning a smile from the king of Gondor.

"I heard Arwen was away, so I figured you could use a hand. I came in just in time. The issue with Lady Rastabel has been defused. Eldarion apologized and picked up his things, as well as Ellanour." Elrond spoke to his foster son smiling at the other two children. "They remind me so much of Arwen when she was young. She was one messy child."

Aragorn placed his hand on his father-in-law's shoulder. "Thank you, your help is most welcome."

"If you wish I can stay here until Arwen is home, I believe Elrohir and Elladan will arrive soon after." The king of Gondor smiled. "Children what would you say if Haru stays here a few days?" 3 pairs of eyes looked at him before a loud cheer was heard. Both the adults laughed. "Alright, who is up for a game." Lord Elrond laughed, as the small family sat down around the table playing a game of gates and ladders.


	2. Chapter 2

It was very early in the morning and it was raining like crazy. Most of the people were asleep when the first thunder rumbled through the sky. Moments later the air was split by a lightning bolt. Most of Minas Tirith was sleeping and a quiet rest lay over the castle of the king. In the darkness, the door of the royal bedchamber opened without a sound. A shadow moved closer to the bed, where the king was vast asleep. It moved closer climbing softly on the bed. "Mommy?" A soft whisper came from the little girl as she moved to the empty spot in the bed. The king stirred, his eyes needed a moment to adjust, but his hands were sure. He grabbed the little girl and pulled her into his arms and underneath the blanket. She was ice cold and nestled herself against his chest. "Mommy is away darling. Come sleep time." He kissed her hair and the girl put her thumb in her mouth snuggling with her stuffed spider.

Soon the silence returned inside the castle. Outside the storm started to pick up, as father and daughter fell asleep again.

About one or two very loud thunders later, the door opened again. And two shadows entered the bedroom. "Daddy?" Eldarion had made it to his side softly touching his father's hand. Aragorn opened the blanket. "Come, but don't wake your sister." He moved making room for his son and daughter. The lightning lighted up the room for a moment, making the three Telecontar children hide their faces with their father. "Daddy…." Nimrodel cried softly. "It is alright darling. It is just a thunderstorm." "Why are the clouds so angry at each other daddy?" Eleanor asked with a shaky voice. "They are just playing darling. They just make a lot of noise while doing it. Just like you." Aragorn snickered as he kissed his oldest daughter in her hair. A flash of light filled the room and a loud bang soon followed. There was a knock on the door.

"Aragorn, are you awake?" A familiar voice came from behind the door. "Yes, Legolas we are, please come in." As he opened the door the blond elf was holding a candle. He looked a bit surprises seeing all the children in the royal bed. "Don't tell me you are scared too?" Aragorn snickered. Legolas put his candle on the table. "No, but I figured the children would be. I thought you could use a hand." Aragorn nodded. "Come, jump in. It is cold outside of the bed. Legolas got in the bed quickly moving Nimrodel to one side and Eleanor between them.

Nimrodel cuddled into his arms "Goodnight las." She spoke softly and fell asleep.

The next morning Lord Faramir went to wake up the king. Most mornings Aragorn was already awake, but this morning the royal chambers were quiet. Softly he knocked on the door, before opening it. A giant blanket mountain was in the middle of the bed. "my lord?" Faramir asked confuses. "Boooooh!" Lord Faramir jumped a foot in the air. The blanket was thrown away showing Aragorn, Legolas, and the children all laughing.


End file.
